


A Blossom Among Weeds

by besosdecanela



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Age Difference, Anime, Demon, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Japan, Feudalism, Future, Love, Manga, Priestesses, Romance, Sesshomaru - Freeform, Tales, Violence, demon and human, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: The return of a powerful Lord to the West, the creation of a new empire only seen in dreams. Lord Sesshomaru begins his new reign as unknown enemies and opponents dare to challenge his power. With the strong priestess Rin at his side, perhaps nothing can stand in his way.Perhaps the only distraction would be the stunning priestess herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I always get this little idea and I write a chapter and then really not sure where to go from there. Just a little practice; I've always loved this two and loved the idea of the future, an older Rin and the impact it might have on Sesshomaru. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Not sure if I'll continue. Thank you!

Her legs were shaking under the saddle, and sweat was pouring down her back. Her shoulders were aching as if they had been bruised from the rough road below the horse’s hooves. 

The young woman patted the side of her horse, Kuro, with affection. They were almost there.

The soldiers had been riding for what seemed like a century ; horse-back riding isn’t as easy as it seemed.  
The demon army was silent as they descended the hill down to the flat plains of the west, ever so near to their new home. Well, not ‘theirs’ exactly, but their Lord’s.

Finally, in the distance, a large castle emerged through the trees; it was dark cerulean in color and oddly intimidating, towers emerging in every corner of the building. Tall trees masked the true size of the mansion, hiding it perfectly among the dark foliage. The traditional Japanese castle was as foreboding as its new master.

The soldiers looked up in the awe as a flash of grey lightning passed above them, almost indiscernible to the human eye. It flickered until it reached the front steps, a sound like wind emanating from it. 

Lord Sesshomaru rose his neck to view his new land, and, from the arch of his brow, his soldiers could tell he was satisfied. 

A shrieking voice broke the calm silence.

“M’lord! Welcome to Shigo No Sekai Castle! Is it to your liking? I made sure to -“ Jaken declared, before he was interrupted.

“Gather the soldiers and lead them to their housing. No further orders; I assume they need rest,” Lord Sesshomaru stated tranquilly. This was truly to his liking indeed.

“Y-yes, M’lord.”

The time had come; the mighty dog Demon had finally acquired a faithful band of demon soldiers, ready to conquer at his will. His aging advisors, Hikari and Yami, had followed him , powerful demon sorcerers from the east. Jaken was forever at his side, albeit annoyingly, and A-Un followed close behind. A few lesser demons had happily pledged their loyalties to the Lord along the years, knowing they had better chances of survival under a powerful lord. They had been chosen as the new servants and workers of the castle.  
Everything was going according to the dog demons vision, decades in the making.

He had acquired this abandoned castle, some time ago by its weak human Lord Hirunaka. The band had battled alongside their Leader to acquire the land and eliminate any resistance from the surrounding areas; a mighty battle it was. 

The dog demon had never been greedy, but this castle had called to him the moment his golden eyes had seen it.

Master Hikari, the younger of the sorcerers,broke Lord Sesshomaru’s thoughts. He clasp his hands in front of him, his whitening hair tied in a short braid. 

“My Lord, is there anything that you require? Your home awaits. You need not trouble yourself with us, we will accommodate ourselves”, the sorcerer declared.

“I require quiet. From everyone, and for this night.”

It had been quite a journey; he was, of course, not truly tired in the weak sense, but he did not want to be bothered. He must meditate, alone, with no disturbances.

The main commander of the army, the wolf demon Umi, took control of his soldiers.

“Men! Follow Master Jaken to your new quarters. No trouble, ya year?” The tall demon stated, his black hair swaying with the movements of his horse below him. 

The band muttered their acceptances, grateful to have some rest. They still had provisions from the journey left that would suffice them for the next few days. 

The band of soldiers dissipated toward the right of the castle where the warriors would live, while the advisors, Umi, and a few servants followed Sesshomaru into the imposing building. The Dog demon suddenly stopped before going any further.

“Rin. With me.”

The young woman on the black horse rose her head as she heard her name. She was clad in a traditional Miko dress, but he bottom of the flowing garb was of an emerald color, accentuating the amber of her eyes and hair. Her long hair was clasped into a high ponytail, a single long braid falling behind her ear. 

The young woman had grown into a beautiful and powerful priestess; she had learned intensively thanks to the training of Kagome and Kaede of the small village where she spent her adolescent years.

Since she was not born with the natural ability to sense spirit energy, Rin had worked arduously to learn how to increase her spiritual power and become a trained archer.  
Although she was barely eighteen years of age, she was a force in the battlefield; Rin had helped to purify and heal the wounded, all while killing any enemies that came her way.

Yet, it did not matter how skilled she might be. Sesshomaru kept her close at all times, for her safety. 

The soldiers were his men, however, he did not trust their gazes. On the other hand, the demons knew the human was important to their Lord, whether the lord would admit it or not.  
Perhaps some thought the human was a weakness of the dog demon, but they would never date utter those words. Nor would they ever cost trouble for Rin either , as beautiful and tempting as she was.  
They wouldn’t dare touch her; death would be their consequence.

The young woman dismounted her horse, her legs almost buckling beneath her. A soldier helped her down. She adjusted the strap of her quiver and ran toward her Lord.

They walked inside the main waiting room, lavishly decorated in marble statues and crystal lanterns. The room divided into three walkways, the left and right hallways leading to the countless rooms, gardens and corridors. A large wooden staircase greeting them, leading gracefully to the second floor, where the Lord’s quarters would be.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his followers stopping with him. They waited. The lord smelled the air, smelling any traces of enemies or energy.

There was a faint smell of an aura, perhaps malicious in its time. Lord Sesshomaru did not take any chances.

Yami, the older advisor, spoke softly.

“My lord, is something the matter?”, he asked solemnly, fidgeting with his long braid. His fangs bit his lips as his nerves were getting the best of him. 

Everyone waited patiently. Rin was the last inside the main waiting room, her face struck in awe. She had never seen such a stunning yet scary place. She peaked at the left corridor, seeing it lead to a garden. She reminded herself to make sure to explore when she had the chance.

His stern voice broke the wait.

“Rin.”

He called her again, this time, with a different tone in her voice. The young woman walked shyly toward the front, somewhat expecting what he needed. The advisors glanced at each other, waiting.

There was spirit energy still left in the castle. Lord Sesshomaru would be cautious.

“Do you feel it?”

His question was towards the young priestess. She looked upon him, eyeing him respectfully. Yes, she could feel that strange aura, although small and withering. Other times she would not have marked it as dangerous, but she could tell he was being careful. He would not have anyone nor any enemy entering this castle, dead or living.

“I do, My lord. Weak, but it’s there.”

He did not have to command any other action; her training had already told her what to do in such situations. 

Secretly, Rin looked forward to these moments; if she was going to be useful to her Lord, she wanted to prove it. As many times as it takes for the feeling of uselessness to disappear.  
And she would not appear weak before these demons. 

"Yes, my lord. Let's see...."

The young woman walked toward the center of the immense room. The demons followed her steps, watching her every move. They had seen this ritual before; nevertheless, it was a sight to behold. 

Rin closed her eyes softly, breathing deeply the smell of dust, dried flowers, and finally, the sweet smell of spirit. She could not locate it exactly , but it was here, spread through the walls and crevices. 

The young woman reached into her dress; her hands found the sacred prayer sheets folded gently into the crevice of her blouse. Rin took out one, hiding the others back into her Miko dress.  
With one hand stretched beside her, her right hand held the paper against her lips. What started as a quiet prayer emerged from her mouth with ferocity. 

The demons watched with fascination as her words echoed throughout the castle. Suddenly, a burst of green light shined from the paper, covering the young woman completely.  
A wind burst through the air, her long hair blowing and glowing stunningly with the light. 

The Lord watched silently, countenance ilegible. Yet, there was a gleam of pride in his eyes. 

Quickly, the light radiated stronger from the priestess until the room flowed with it entirely.  
"Begone,"  
Rin commanded fiercely .

The light ran through the corridors and outward through the windows. 

After a few moments of silence, and a couple of awes coming from the servants, Hikari spoke.

"Rin, that was the most powerful cleansing yet! You're getting stronger, dear," the old demon proclaimed kindly. The servants nodded in agreement. 

Sesshomaru stayed silent and smelled the air; the familiar scent had disappeared. 

Indeed.  
She had become powerful. 

He placed a hand softly on her shoulder.  
This shook her out of her daze. The young woman looked upon her lord as he smiled gently. A smile of gratitude. 

Rin couldn't help smile back. Her radiance shown through as her lips curved gleefully. 

The sudden ache shook her like lightning. Her back was throbbing painfully.  
She must rest, for the ritual must had taken too much out of her weak state.  
She stumbled, her mind becoming foggy. 

Sesshomaru reacted immediately; he supported her back while his other arm held hers. He did not show it , but worry passed through his fair features. 

"It's fine, I'm fine, my lord. Just some rest might do me some good..."  
Rin said. She smiled weakly at her Lord. 

"Take her to her quarters and prepare her bed. Give her water, food if she prefers," Sesshomaru commanded to the female servants. In seconds they came to her side, helping her toward the left corridor. 

"Thank you, my lord."  
Rin said quietly as a tall cat demon took her hand. 

Sesshomaru watched as the servants guided her out of his sight. 

Strange; he could have sworn he had smelled her blood.

 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> Much appreciated.   
> Here's the next little segment of our story. No worries; Sesshomaru is coming soon :)  
> Let me know what you think?

In matter of a few weeks, Shigo No Sekai castle was brimming with servants and soldiers ready to serve the rising Lord of the West. Lesser demons pledged their lives to serve, better than starving in war torn villages. In exchange, they were able to live in the humble barracks and housing provided by the castle. 

The Lord himself was busy endlessly, traveling with his personal accompaniment to further begin trade and communication with the nearby demon villages. 

His influence spread like a mighty root of a grand tree, silently yet powerfully increasing in size and might. There was barely any actual war, for the lesser demons knew they stood no chance against the Dog Demon. Some of them remembered his father, the previous Demon Lord, and knew it was much better to follow than to fight. 

Lord Sesshomaru wasn't cruel however. He used to be, yes, but the years had changed him. He would not battle weak opponents, and he would not fight useless battles. However, he was always ready,if necessary. 

 

In the castle, the majority of the servants and soldiers were demons, naturally following the strongest leaders they can find.  
But the Lord of the castle did not forget about the priestess in his protection. 

Rin was given human servants and a cook of her own, there to assist, clothe, and obey her every whim. The young woman kindly told them she would not need any help, nor did they need to bother with her.   
Of course, they did not listen to her and continued their service. The Lord had commanded it, after all. 

She did not know where the Lord had found them, but she truly hoped they came on their own accord. This, to her relief, was confirmed soon after. 

Yunai, a woman past her fiftieth year, was placed as the priestess' personal handmaiden. She was kind, gentle, but stubborn in her ways. The woman insisted on helping Rin no matter her objections. 

 

It was a cold morning in the castle. Rin woke to Yunai folding a bright kimono on the wooden floor.   
"Morning, my Lady! We have a busy day ahead of us."  
Her greying hair swayed with her swift movements. 

Rins curly locks splayed beneath her as sleep slowly left her. She stretched unladylike and yawned fiercely. 

"My lady, please. With poise! Stretch gently like a flower in the spring,"  
Yunai declared.   
Rin grinned and rolled her eyes benevolently. This was the usual routine; the woman had been trying to get Rin to behave like a lady, but to no avail. 

"Oh Yunai. I am no lady. Never have been."   
Rin stated, getting up from her mat. 

"Ah that's where you're wrong, my Lady. You are the lady of the castle now. You must behave as such!".

Rin stopped in tracks. Yunai had stated this before, but it was not true.   
Well, Rin doubted it anyway. 

She was just another ward of Lord Sesshomaru, that's it. She was just a priestess that served Him.   
As simple as that. 

Rin rested against the wood of her room, too grand and large for what she needed. She was too humble for such accommodations, private bathing room, jade vanity, and silk bed.   
Rin had denied such a room, content with any small space, but it did not matter. This would be her home. 

There was something that she did truly love about this room, something she would be saddened to lose. 

She walked across the room and opened the adorned sliding doors. In front of her lay a private garden, exclusively for this room. It had countless of different flowers and plants beautifully growing even in the cold weather. Thin trees reached high into the sky, creating wonderful shade among the bright green grass. In the center of the courtyard lay a stone bench with etched vines into the legs. 

She breathed in the wonderful scent.   
This all seemed like a dream. 

Rin wondered if her Lord had chosen this room for her knowing she would love such a place. Did he do it purposefully ?

 

Outside, she could hear the mansion was already awake and ready, preparations in tow.   
Tonight was a celebration of sorts; this night marked the three month anniversary of the Lords arrival to the castle. Lord Sesshomaru did not care for such trifling festivities, but Hikari had convinced him it would be beneficial for morale.   
Happiness brings obedience, the old priest had reminded him. 

A second servant entered the room with a silver tray.   
"My lady! I bring breakfast for you."  
A high-pitched voice declared. 

A small woman, not much older than Rin herself, smiled as she called the priestess over. She had short hair the color of chestnuts and dark eyes. A scar adorned her bottom lip, one she had unfortunately acquired after a raid in her village. 

"Morning, Kei. Oh, thank you, you know you don't have to do that," Rin declared, as the servant placed the glimmering tray near the mat. 

"Gakuto-san made your favorite today!", the servant replied, ignoring Rins plea. 

The food on the tray smelled wonderfully, fried fish and omelette with a side of rice and pickled vegetables perfectly placed alongside each other. Gakuto, a very old human from the North, had come into the service of the Lord quite soon after they had acquired the castle. 

 

"Ooooh my! Thank you, you two. Now, Help me," Rin explained, taking up the chopsticks and digging into the omelette. The servants looked at each other nervously. They knew better than to eat from the exclusive meals , but Rin always insisted. 

"I'll be mighty sad if you don't.....", Rin warned, a smile creeping on her lips. The servants laughed and gave up their struggle, helping her with the meal. 

They enjoyed the morning together like most days, laughing amongst themselves and sharing their stories. Kei had lost her family to a raid, much like Rins own loss. They had bonded in the past few weeks; although they were her personal maids, the priestess treated them like friends.

Rin had never known many humans or demons enough to call the friends, besides Kagome and her family. 

It felt warm, a hollowness closing slowly. 

They finished their breakfast soon after. A few demon servants passed by them, carrying bouquets of blossoms and bamboo arrangements, beautiful decorated scrolls flowing behind them . A female demon carrying an exquisite tea set struggled as she ran briskly along the corridor. A smaller demon carried incense right behind her.

"Oh Lady Rin, we must choose your kimono for tonight. It must be absolutely perfect!", Yunai exclaimed, wiping any grains of rice from her face. 

Rin groaned; she was definitely not made for such things. She was no Lady. 

"Come now, Yunai. I'm not needed in the banquet. I don't think anything needs to be done...."

Yunai was already at the sliding closet door, looking upon the countless colorful kimonos and lush robes. 

"My Lady, this is an important event. As a proper Lord, this was a matter of time before He hosted such an night. Rumor has it, a few demon lords are coming to arrange a few compromises. As his priestess, you must appear your best."

Rin groaned even deeper as she fell into the bed again. She wouldn't say anything about it, but such matters made her too nervous.   
This type of environment was all new to the young woman, and she had never felt more out of place.   
Yes, she could imagine the empire her Lord would eventually create, yet, perhaps she did not realize her place in it.

She was thankful she was finally useful to him. Although it had been some time since she last accompanied him on his travels, Rin felt strangely whole knowing she was helping.   
However...  
She still did not know what her place was. Rin doubted she would find out any time soon. 

Perhaps she needed some time to be by herself. She barely was alone, constantly accompanied by her maids or guarded by soldiers. But perhaps today could be different. After all, everyone was preoccupied. 

"Yunai, is there anything I could do to help with the preparations? I can cook a bit and even cle-"

Rins words were cut short.   
"Nonsense my Lady! We must get you ready. That is the main objective. You will look beautiful tonight."

Rin couldn't suppress a frown. She knew Yunai wouldn't let her help out, but it was worth the effort. 

"I think I'm going to go train a bit. By the field. I promise to be back before lunch. Promise!"

Rin smiled widely as she grabbed Yunais hands. 

"My lady, but...but- the Lords orders were clear! We must get you ready!"

Lord Sesshomaru had commanded this...?   
Rin thought to herself. Did he think her to be important enough to be a guest in the banquet?   
As soon as the thought passed through her mind another replaced it. No, of course not. 

"I promise I will be back soon and you can help me get ready. Just a bit of time, promise!"

Yunai looked at the beautiful priestess before her. It was difficult to say no to such a face.   
A sigh escaped her thin lips, her braid swaying with the shake of her head.   
Kei giggled to herself. 

"I think she has time, Yunai. She'll be fine. If not, I'll come find her," Kei stated.   
An understanding passed through the priestess' eyes to her maids. She thanked her silently.

"Fine, my lady. But if you are not back before lunch, it will be my head served at the banquet!", Yunai explained dramatically. 

Rin kissed her hands as she ran to her dressing area, taking out a simple miko outfit. In a few minutes she was ready, bow in hand, quiver in the other. 

Hugging the two maids, Rin ran down the corridor, her covered feet thumping against the wood.   
The day was chilly yet beautiful; the sun was shining dimly through the tall trees. The leaves fell silently with the rush of the morning wind. 

The training area was not very far. For a second, Rin wanted to walk onward, into the woods, just for the day. But she knew that would only lead to more trouble. She had promised to be back before lunch; she did not break promises. 

She walked.  
All this had happened so suddenly. Her Lord had become so much more powerful. It made it hard to speak to him, countless servants, messengers and sorcerers needing his time. 

She passed an abandoned shrine, walking steadily. Her hands touched the tall grass. 

The rice fields shined like gems in the brightness of the day. The path led onward to a flat bed of grass; at the end of the square, a few wooden targets were held together expertly with rope and nails to the ground. 

The priestess held her bow expertly and loaded the arrows into the crevice. Aim after perfect aim; she didn't need the practice but it helped her focus. She tried to dismiss the countless thoughts through her head. 

Rin missed him, she realized this with a pain in her chest. Yet she was not foolish; the emotion passed swiftly. There was no point in entertaining such feelings. 

Aim after aim.   
Time passed as the arrows hit their mark seamlessly.

She placed her bow beside her and sat on the ground, playing with a few pieces. There was a peaceful silence in the field. 

She hadn't bothered to tie her hair up this morning. It blew wildly in the wind. 

The young woman was a sight to behold. She didn't realize this, going about her days and doing whatever the Lord needed of her.   
She did not realize the many men, both demon and human, that desired her. She was completely oblivious.  
...

 

A few birds passed above her. The squawks woke the priestess with a start.   
Her mind was groggy , vision blurred.   
She yawned again, not really knowing where she was. 

Her eyes widened as she realized she had fallen asleep in the grass. 

A panic seized her; how long has she slept?   
Rin looked up at the sky, measuring the angle of the sun. It had not moved much from what she remembered, and she did not see any servants heading her way.   
She must have just dozed off a bit. 

Rin sighed with relief. 

A horses soft neigh echoed in the field. 

And suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. A unmistakable feeling crept up in her throat.   
She was not alone.   
There was something amiss.

The priestess grabbed her bow, loaded it with a fresh arrow carefully and lifted herself into position. Whatever or whoever it was, it was behind her, on horseback. 

Swiftly, she turned around, aiming precisely in front of her.   
Rin had been correct; she was not alone. 

There before her, as still as a statue, was a man. No, not a man. The priestess   
sensed the demonic aura around him, confirming his identity. 

The demon, however, did not move, sitting regally on his massive black, destrier. The horses large legs kicked the grass before its master. 

The Master was as intimidating as his beast. Dark long curls tied roughly behind him, and eyes the color of amethyst. His skin was of a caramel color, brazen and toned beneath his cerulean and gray yukata. Two large swords adorned his hip. 

A breath caught in the priestess throat as she followed the markings on his arched cheek, white and swirling near his mouth. He was utterly beautiful. 

She had never seen such a demon; his demonic aura was almost as powerful as Sesshomarus. 

Rin hadn't moved; her arrow as still aimed precisely towards him. She would not let her guard down.   
Not yet. 

 

His violet eyes continue to bore into hers. She could not read him whatsoever.   
What did he want? Rin was about to speak when his movement stopped her. 

 

With a rise of his chin, the demon bowed gracefully; with a gentle tug on the horses reins, the demon urged his horse onward without a sound. The horse cantered across the field, disappearing into the thick, wooded area. 

The priestess lowered her bow. Who was that demon, and more importantly, had he been watching her for long? 

The banquet!   
The thought popped into her mind. Perhaps she wasn't late but she must hurry back. She would ponder the demon some other time. 

The young woman ran back into the path. However, she couldn't help look back into the woods.   
It called to her, beckoning her forth.


	3. Chapter 3

...

The cat demon held the thick fabric of the yukata firmly in his clawed hands. He shifted the fabric from the weight of one hand to the other, showing off the glimmer of the embroidered decoration on the collars and sleeves.

"This one would suit your eyes, my Lord," Nobu, the hired dresser, declared.

He moved nervously, waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's reply, but did not obtain any. The Dog demon sat still and calmly on the marble seat, above from the group of advisors in front of him.

His bored expression had not changed in the past hour, as countless arrangements were made and the castle was almost ready for the banquet.

Jaken, too, eyed his Lord nervously, knowing his Lord was beyond jaded with these petty details. Yet, everything needed his approval.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes met his closest advisor. Jaken read this perfectly, like he always attempted to.

"The Lord accepts it, Nobu. You may leave!"

Jaken's screeching voice echoed in the throne room.

Nobu's pointed ears perked in excitement; he bowed lowly and exited the room. A servant took the yukata up to the Lords quarters.

Hikari and Yami watched as the servants silently passed through the room, preparing the main dining room. Although everyone was preoccupied, the inhabitants of the castle were looking forward to tonights event.

They did not know what to expect, but the leftover food would be exquisite; that enough would be thrilling.

"Lord Akimasa and Lord Hisato will be in attendance, my Lord. That is the most important detail, and it has been accomplished," Yami stated, looking down at his scroll.

"A few warriors under Lord Akimasa will be present also. It will be a small gathering but enough for what we need, if that pleases you?" Hikari asked.

Lord Sesshomaru lifted himself from the marble chair effortlessly, walking down the few stairs. His hair fell down his shoulders onto his armor.

"Good."

He walked onward toward the corridor; a few servants that were in his way quickly darted beside him and bowed respectfully.

Jaken and the two advisors followed him.

There were only a few more arrangements to be made, and a couple scrolls to be signed.

The funding hadn't been hard to obtain; already Lord Sesshomaru had acquired revenue from the neighboring villages in support for his protection.

He did not care for monetary matters, but everything need his consent. Unfortunately, everything.

He walked into the main entrance, now being lit by luminous new lanterns by a few female servants. They stopped in their tracks and bowed as best they could.

The Dog Demon continued walking, answering any questions Jaken annoyingly had.

"Lord Akimasa needs a bit more convincing, and perhaps he needs to hear it from you, m'Lord. He wont listen me, that's for sure," Jaken stated, struggling to keep up with his Lord.

The small demon had tried to negotiate in Sesshomaru's stead, but to no avail.

Lord Akimasa was a belligerent and frustrating demon lord north of the castle grounds. His territory was small but contained perfect land for development and farming, much better than the ones the castle had, although it was good enough for what they needed. If Sesshomaru could negotiate a treaty between them, it would only add to his power.

"Hm. And what of the other?", Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken took out a scroll from inside his small sleeve.

"Ahem, Lord Hisato was more open to negotiating. And much more cordial, in my opinion. He is coming with only a few guards, he said, to demonstrate good will," Jaken stated, reading off his scribbled notes.

Lord Hisato was apparently much more open to discussion than Lord Akimasa; he held a powerful position east of the castle.

His men, in the hundreds, were a force, filled with lethal mercenaries from around the land.

Sesshomaru needed obedient killers.

Lord Hisato had not discussed what he would exchange his men for, something the advisors and Jaken were looking forward to hearing. Lord Akimasa had mentioned protection above all else, and an ally if a war were to break out. Simple and straightforward, like the irritating lord himself.

They reached the beginning of the elaborate staircase. Sesshomaru turned around soundlessly, smelling the air.

"Has Rin returned?", the Lord asked.

He could not smell her scent In the castle, and assumed she had gone off to train. The important matter is to make sure she returned safely.

"Oh-ah…..I did not know she had left. Did you know..?" Jaken whispered under his breath toward Hikari. Hikari's nose twitched in confusion.

"Alert me if she does not return. Otherwise, I want no disruptions until the feast," Sesshomaru commanded, walking up the stairs silently.

The three advisors bowed in unison.

"Yes, M'Lord'.

…

It was a busy late afternoon in the castle. The kitchens were almost ready with tonights banquet, delectable demon cuisine even humans could appreciate. The smell of fried and seared meats filled the corridors, making the servants lose just a bit of focus.

Yunai and Kei were gathering the many blushes, lip tints, diadems, and hair adornments for the Ladys picking. Several kimonos had been laid out and hanged like colorful billowing clouds in the air.

Yunai bit at her lip as her patience was getting thin. Where on earth was that girl?

Suddenly, heavy footsteps tore through the silence. The delicate sliding door of the quarters almost broke in half as Rin threw it open, mouth open and out of breath unceremoniously.

"Yunai-…I…..phew…..I'm sorry, I fell asl-"

"No time! Come, we must get you ready!"

Yunai grabbed her by the arm and sat her on her futon, taking a mother of pearl brush from the vanity. Kei held the curls as the older woman started brushing them quickly.

"I didn't mean to be late. I really am sorry!", Rin exclaimed.

"Shh, child, its alright. You weren't late. But the master noticed your absence," Yunai stated, a hint of anxiety in her words. Kei smiled silently.

Rins eyes widened; that was the last thing she wanted.

"Wait, what? Is he angry?" Rin asked, turning around.

Kei chuckled.

"No, my Lady. Seemed more worried to me, as best as he tries to hide it."

Rin turned back in her seat. She sighed in relief.

She figured it didn't matter if she was at the banquet or not, but she did obey orders. She would be at the banquet, as much as her stomach was churning in knots.

"Enough, Kei. No more gossip. We don't have much time," Yunai exclaimed.

Kei straightened herself up and gathered the powder.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror.

It was a daily struggle not to ponder, not to let her thoughts lead her to the impossible. She had trained herself well, however. Whenever her mind starting whisking itself away to meaningless situations, she'd remind herself who she was: a priestess in a Lord's castle.

That's it, no more.

She ignored the small bolt of pain her chest.

Rin was no expert, but she knew it was disappointment, perhaps in herself, perhaps in the situation.

Gods knew she was thankful, for everything. She thanked the heavens when she woke and she thanked heavens before her slumber.

But in the hours of silence, her mind plays games on her, ones she rather not participate in.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Keis question broke the silence.

Yunai stopped her combing and looked at the young lady before her, concerned.

"Are you alright, Lady Rin?"

Their words snapped Rin out of her fog.

She smiled quickly and reassured them.

She was truly alright, she was alive and following the Lord she cherished since she was a child.

Everything was alright.

Her chest felt heavy as Kei began applying powder to her delicate face.

…

The sun had set beautifully beyond the tall pine trees. The air was chillier than the usual this season, as a light breeze moved the dark foliage gently. The half-moon was emerging from the east, copper in color. The night was alive with excitement.

Shigo No Sekai Castle had never looked more enchanting, all while still being intimating to the newcomer. Orange lanterns adorned the entrance of the castle, and into the corridors, leading to the main dining room.

Servants in their best attire led the guests one by one the large banquet area. Twenty or so demons passed through the hallways, chatting away and smelling the savory aroma of fresh meat thick in the halls.

The dining hall was gloriously lit with hollow lanterns decorated with flora of the region, while the low tables were made up of thick slabs of cherry wood; Sake and tea greeted the guests. Small portions of raw meats were charmingly place in the center. It was not before long that the long table was filled with different demons, mostly soldiers and advisors to the main lords.

Before the table, higher than the rest, was a solid black marble table especially for the three lords in attendance. A lower table in front of them was for their advisors and closest in command.

Lord Akimasa had arrived with a few of his most menacing soldiers, his commander, and his closest advisors; the lord was a stout demon with horns as big as his fist. He laughed obnoxiously, oblivious to the annoyed stares.

He was dressed adequately, a deep red yukata. Ironically, his advisors were dressed more beautifully than the lord himself. A tall female demon, Mori, was lethally striking as she sat still, eyeing the soldiers that would dare speak to her. The soldiers looked but did not touch.

Jaken, Hikari , and Yumi arrived promptly in order to greet the lord and his guests. Umi, the commander, was also in attendance.

Like a phantom, the Lord of the Castle finally arrived.

The hall became quiet with respect as the guests looked upon the new Lord of the West. He was wearing a dark navy yukata, stunning embroidered moons and stars flowing through his long sleeves to his chiseled neck. He did not have his armor on, however, his forest green obi held his three swords.

He looked regal as he took his seat above the others; with a flare of his hand, servants emerged from the sides with massive plates of meats, steaming in the glow of the lights.

The advisors sat near their lord, hoping this night would be successful.

Lord Akimasa introduced himself to Sesshomaru; he was about to crack a joke or two, but he knew better. He couldn't deny the aura of immense power the Demon radiated. Perhaps this treaty would be most beneficial.

It wasn't long before the demons started devouring the scrumptious food. It didn't take much time for Lord Akisama to begin his proposal to the Lord, once he had gotten some food in him. A servant apologetically interrupted the two lords to announce the arrival of Lord Hisato and his three guards.

Lord Sesshomaru would usually be livid at even the slightest tardiness, but tonight he was beyond caring. He just wanted to finalize these agreements.

If he had to mingle with a few savages, so be it.

Savages that needed control.

He surveyed the room; Rin was nowhere to be seen.

He smelled the air, and found a trace of her scent mixed with an unknown hint of flower. It was coming closer.

"Oh this will be a splendid night, my Lord, I can already tell!" Lord Akimasa exclaimed. He continued his praises but realized the room had gone quiet again. He thought he had said something offensive, but realized the quiet was due to do another guest .

A small figure emerged in the main entrance, two human servants gathering the long kimono behind it. A young woman, barely passed the age of eighteen, stood shyly in the opening. She was so stunning and undeniably beautiful that every demon in the banquet had ceased their words and actions to gaze upon her. Her chocolate waves were tied in a tight bun high above her head, as others fell effortlessly down her shoulder. Her kimono accompanied her hazel eyes, a light magenta robe adorned with colorful fish and dragonflies. Her rose colored obi was tied around her waist tightly, accentuating her curves. She did not need any adornments, but the orchid headpiece she wore in her hair. Rin didn't need makeup whatsoever, however, Kei had only added a bit of powder and lip tint to accentuate her natural beauty.

Yunai and Kei bowed in unison behind her; they smiled to each other, quite proud of Rin, and of course, their handiwork. The silence in the room said it all.

Sesshomaru was never one to be at a loss for words; when he did speak, the dog demon chose his words meticulously as if they were pieces on a playing field. As his eyes met his ward, there were many words in his mind, but they did not make any sense to him. They were a conundrum of the strange and unknown.

The chill of the night kissed his neck and his parted thin lips opening subconsciously. His words became nothingness, just the sound of his own pulse.

The rest of the room was a blur. The only thing he could see was the face before him.

And in that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to shield her away from any eyes but his.

And suddenly, Rins eyes looked away from his. They widened in both confusion and surprise as something else caught her eyes.

He followed her gaze towards the back entrance of the hall, toward his left. A tall caramel-skinned demon emerged, wild dark, hair rippling behind him and two heavy swords at his side. His black yukata was simple yet elegant against his bulky frame.

His lilac eyes were wide, the light of the lantern making them dance red hues.

Lord Hisato had arrived.


End file.
